onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 806 Prediction
Title: Risk Not sure where the cover story is going to go... Luffy: Eruption Rain? So cool! What is it?? Wanda: No time to explain...get on! We get a wide shot of Zou lifting its trunk out of the water and over its head. Franky: Hey! Where'd that mountain come from? Law: Looks like it's about...to erupt! Right then, the elephant's trunk shoots out the water, shocking the Straw Hats. Zoro: Everyone find cover! Usopp: KYAAAAAA! Law: ROOM...Shambles! In the blink of an eye, Law switches everyone with rubble and teleports them to a roof. The water comes crashing down, flooding the streets. Usopp: Whew...that was close... Law: It was only water. You're not even a Devil Fruit user! Franky: Only problem is, how long is this gonna last? And how are we supposed to navigate this? Robin: Looks like we'll just have to wait it out... Meanwhile, Wany swims effortlessly through the flood with Wanda, Luffy, and Carrot on his back. Luffy: That was so awesome... Wanda: We're almost at Right Belly, where your friends are. Luffy: All right! I can't wait to see them! Wanda doesn't say anything as Wany reaches dry land. Wanda: We'll get off here. She and Luffy climb off and walk through the forest. Luffy looks around for Sanji and co. Wanda: Now! Get him! Before Luffy can react, a rhino minkman and a tiger minkman seize him and throw him in a large wooden cage. Luffy: Hey! What're you doing??? Wanda: Thank you, Ivan and Yuri. I'll take care of the rest. to Luffy: I'm sorry. But if I wish to protect my people, you and your friends must be disposed of. Luffy: Lemme out! Wanda: That cage is made with our hardest wood. You cannot break it. Now...I'll take you to see your friends. Luffy: Guys! Hellp!! At Crow City, the floods begin dying down, and the Straw Hats and Law get ready to resume their journey. Suddenly, they hear a loud noise. Law: That couldn't be... Bepo: CAPTAIN LAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! Bepo runs toward his captain and grabs him in a bear hug (pardon the pun). The other Heart Pirates catch up. Penguin: Why didn't you tell us you were here? How'd it go with Doflamingo? Law: I can explain later. Were you guys able to mingle with the Minks? Jean Bart: Yes, but...we encountered another problem. Not too long after we arrived, a band of pirates came and attacked this island! They were led by a man named...Jack! Law: Jack??!! Usopp: Who's that?? Law: An underworld broker...he carries almost as much influence as Doflamingo once had. Jean Bart: They took control of the country and its inhabitants...we were lucky to escape. Your friends weren't. Zoro: So they were captured... Robin: Or killed... Law: Well, we need to find Luffy and go rescue them! Jean Bart: We may be in luck. Jack left a few days ago and hasn't returned. Law: What on Earth could he be up to? Anyways, we had better move! Meanwhile, Jack's ship reaches one of Zou's legs. He steps off. We see his leg, and part of his face and torso. Jack: I've never been so happy in my life...Now I can complete my plan! Category:Blog posts